Lost In Transit
by resonably happy person 4
Summary: Not extremely brilliant title forgive me. Story is AU and takes place more or less after/in between The Legend Of Zelda Occorina Of Time. Link managed to kill Ganon but at the sacrifice of her. She's now gone and the implication's of this affected much more than just his heart. even though he didn't see her he always felt her and now...that feelings gone. (please dont flame)


**Chapter 1-The Aftermath**

**The authors note is here right?**

**So enjoy this please review and to be warned there may be extremely excplicit content in later chapters you have been warned.**

**Oh I don't own any of the legend of zelda stuff. Take that lawyers!**

**Reviews and suggestions are appreciated and will be taken in to consideration and enjoy fellow fanfictioners!**

**Oh and at the end if decide the next chapter will be seperate bcause of age restricted reosons. or may just make it the second capter you have been warned explixit stuff!**

**Enjoy!**

Link stared down at his occorina alone, once again he thought abaout her and allowed himself to play the melody once more. The up beat tone escaped the occorina at it's fast pace but it still left Link with a feeling of dread. He looked up at the dark blue sky littered with bright stars in anticipation, of something anything but the quiet sounds of the leaves in the wind was all he heard.

His reaction was cold he dropped the occorina as he walked away trying to forget her melody. She was gone she died and along with her death he lost his power, his fight, his hope. Link sat down in the grass soem distance away from the occorina ,and closed his eyes so he could sleep. Her face kept showing up in his head and her name rung about in his head like an obnoxios pinball. Saria's name littered the memory of sentances said in his head.

Link was quiet as tears slowly slid down his face, his head was bowed between his arms like he was asleep, but all he was doing was trying to hide his tears from the world. The rain began to drip down slowly and he could see the far off lights of hyrule town slowly being snuffed out.

"It's all right Link we can still be friends." Link let out a chortled laugh at these words Saria once spoke.

After all how could he have expected her to think any differently she never aged staying a child forever, she would never know what she was actually feeling she would always be...to young even though they were the same age in length, heart, mind, and soul his body aged her's didn't. But in the end she died first, in the end she protected him, in the end his flame...Saria, was snuffed out. Just like the torches in hyrule town snuffed out by the rain.

Link sat there for a while dawn slowly arrived and the weather changed from dripping water to pouring with rain. He got up his eyes baggy from the lack of sleep and headed off in a slow walk towards the castle. It was a quiet walk no one ever seemed to come out of the town, but Link liked it like that, it was quiet and lonely. He pulled the shattered meddalion out of his pocket to stare at it.

Stopping Ganon had come with a price Saria died and in doing so the balance of nature was now at stake. The inhabitants of Hyrule were unnawear of this but even if they were aware of it. It wouldn't make a difference as all the load was often shoved on to the shoulders of the few who fought.

Link bit his lip in anger, the hyrulians were so gullible, so happy, he wondered wether they were even worth saving. Every other nation he met had some quality that made them good but for the Hyrulians the only good people were the soldiers or the one girl from the Lon Lon Ranch. Unlike Hyrule's inhabitants these people cared.

Link crossed the bridge and stopped by the soldier at the gate. "Sir! " the soldier greeted in attention. Link gave him a glance of approavel and entered the room behind him. The soldier turned towards him "Sir may I ask what you are doing Sir?" The soldier asked in fascination at the rough movement and tumbling he heard from within the room.

Link walked out surprising the soldier. Link's green cap, clothes and brown boots were replaced with a black long sleeve top and long pants, a black scarf wrapped round his face and a brown cloak with a hood attached, his shoes were regular blue shoes. Link simply pressed his finger to his lip in a way to tell the soldier to keep quiet.

The streets would be busy even though it was cold and Link didn't feel like being hassled on his way into the castle. The soldier nodded his head and Link turned to walk into the main plaza.

"Sir thank you for saving me. " The soldier said in an informal voice, Link halted his stroll to listen more.

"My son was watching and he is also very gratefull to you, to him you're a hero." The soldier said waiting for a response.

Link turned to the soldier and threw a bottle with a fairy to him, the soldier fumbled to catch it. Staring a the bottle he looked up wondering at why Link did this but Link had already entered the main squere and the soldier couldnt leave his post so he simply put the bottle away and stood to attention.

Link brushed past the crowds of people hiding his face and got to the castle gates, not expecting a warm welcome he clambered up the path he used as a child to sneak into the castle but the security had been beefed up, Zelda had become a young woman and plenty of men were attempting to sneak into the castle to woo the princess.

Link smirked, "I should have kept my green clothes on." he thought to himself trying to stay undetected.

Multiple guards were stationed on top of the gate aswell as on the fields. The gate had just as many guards infront and behind the gate.

"Hey! Hey listen!" Navi shouted from his pocket, Link's eyes bulged grabbing hold of Navi and muffling its voice. A guard left his post to investigate the source of the noise. Link rushed through his items in his pouch searching for an item to get him out of this fix. He could just show the letter or play the royal song, but he left both the letter in the barn and the occorina was on hyrule field.

His hand rummaged through his pouch until it eventually settled on a deku seed. Grabbing hold of it he threw it with all his might across the gap onto the open field between the bridge like roof of the entrance gate and the castle. The loud bang allerted all the guards each of them sending soemeone to investigate, the soldier that was heading his way turned and ran towards the sound of the blast.

Link swept the nervous sweat off his brow and let out a reliefed sigh, he pulled Navi out of the pouch after that pressing his finger to his lips to alert Navi to keep the sound down.

"You should try using some of the sleep dust you found in that barn earlier on the guards " Navi managed to whisper. Link nodded in apreciation and put Navi back into his pouch with a brief "shhh."

There was only one guard on the bridge above the gate facing his direction now. Link tossed a stone while the guard was yawning with his eyes closed. The stone landed behind him on the bridge he turned around to search for the origin of the noise and, within seconds Link had wrapped a cloth with sleep dust around the guards mouth, rendering him unconscious. Link quickly tossed the guard over the bridge on the inside part of the gate.

The guards stationed there rushed to investigate leaving that area now clear, Link climbed down silently and, dashed towards the field area. All the guards were there now.

Link moaned in annoyance, atleast they wont recognise who he was if he got into a brawl with them. The guards were not very alert though Link remembered hearing that since the festival started all the young men have been distracted by the skimpily dressed woman. Link let a small laugh escape him before he saw that the guards had left a zig zagged line he could follow free from their vision.

Link dashed across the field dashing along this line that avoided their vision, he was glad he asked princess Zelda for some lessons on keeping undetected, ironic as it was he was using his new found skills she taught him to break into her castle. Unencumbred by his sword, shield, and majority of the contents of his pouch he could move across the field quickly and silently, stopping by the few guards that blocked his direction and knocking them out with sleeping dust. Eventually he made it to the hill by the moat where he paused noticing all the guards watching the moat.

They all dispersed running to the guards he knocked out just recently. He gasped in some breath before diving off the hill and into the moat, ducking under the water to swim across to use that entrance he used as a child all those years ago. Reaching the side of the castle he found multiple guards running past, reinforcements Link guessed. When it seemed quiet enough Link grabbed the oppurtunity to climb out the water and hookshot onto the window sill of one of the windows above. There was no way he could fit through the tiny entrance at the size he was now.

Link stared at the window wondring what to do breaking the window would create to much noise, nightime was slowly ending and it was nearly dawn. Link waited patiently planning through the window the steps he'd immedietely take once the window was broken and he was through. Link now just waited patiently for his chance. The sun rose slowly and the Link readied his armored elbow to smash through the window that was the same size if not taller than him.

The cuckoo crowed and Link used the white noise to soften the sound of breaking the window. Climbing through the window he jumped across the small gap grabbing onto the ledge and shimmying across the ledge. He then jumped across on to the top of the hedge's roof, diving down into the hedge to hide. He grabbed a guard that was walking past slipping on the guard's clothes over his and climbing out the hedge. The guard was left snoozing at the bottom of the hedge. Link walked past all the guards till he got to the garden. Dropping off the uncomfortable soldiers clothes he brushed off his clothes brushing the dust off of them.

"I don't let guards come here I see you're taking advantage of that. " A feminine voice said from behind him

" I needed a breather " Link replied

"I'm getting old, and you seem to be learning so quickly and so much. I posted almost all the guards around the castle,you could have just come in by asking. Or did Zelda go and teach you what i taught her. So then Link what are you planning to do here in the castle? " The old woman asked.

"Distract myself. " Link said turning around and grinning.

" You're making worried, don't forget I'm her guardian. "

"I could be saying many things. " Link grinned sarcastiscly.


End file.
